On a Cruise: Double Date
by Mikay-Sakura-Yumi
Summary: Ikuto wins in a lottery and brings Amu with him. Rima and Nagihiko come along. 1 room, 2 beds. What could happen in 3 days on a harmless ship? A bit OOC but seems legit. AMUTO and RIMAHIKO, but mostly Amuto 3... -DISCONTINUED- /3
1. Who's Going?

Konichiwa readers! Here's a RIMAHIKO and AMUTO story~. I hope you would like it! Might be a bit OOC, but I'll try my best everyone! For all of you! BTW, let's say Amu is sixteen, Ikuto's like 22?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

_**On a Cruise; Double Date**_

_**Chapter 1- Who's Going?**_

A pinkette just came after a nice shower. Amu grabbed a milk carton and started chugging down. Her charas were just downstairs, playing with her little sister, Ami. She went to her balcony, and without any warning at all…

"Yo." In a mere second, Gold met Azure.

"IKUTO!" Amu shrieked when her mouth was covered with a hand.

"You don't want to be noisy so that your parents will be able to…" his hand went to her shoulder as his other one went around her waist. "hear us." Amu's eyes twitched before she pushed him playfully.

"Just wait a second here you little perverted neko." Amu grabbed some undergarments and some PJ's before hurrying to the bathroom. When she went back, Ikuto was on her bed, his eyes staring patiently. "So, what do you want?"

"Awww, strawberry is irritated." Ikuto pouted at her. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Ikuto, what do you want?" she said in a sweeter tone. Ikuto resisted the urge to smirk.

"I won in a lottery," he simply said. Amu's jaws instantly opened and her eyes widened.

"A LOTTERY? WHERE? HOW? WHEN?" Amu shouted.

"Calm down Amu. It's just a lottery for a cruise for 3 days. 4 people allowed. I just got a ticket. Won, and departure is on Monday."

"But it's practically Saturday today!" The pinkette shouted again. But was shushed.

"That's why I'm here. It's for 4. I have 3 more rooms, and I'm inviting you, strawberry," the blue-haired teen said. After a few minutes of assuring, bickering, blabbing and constant talking, she finally agreed.

"But we still have 2 rooms open," Amu said. She went in a thinking position? "Utau and Kukai?"

"Utau isn't in the mood and has her world tour while Kukai has an upcoming match and tests," Ikuto stated.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu asked innocently.

"The Kiddy King? No, I won't share my win with him."

"Yaya? Kairi?" Amu asked again desperate.

"Yaya has a babysitting job while Kairi will go accompany her there." Ikuto was smirking as Amu sweat dropped.

"How about Rima?" Amu said. Now, Ikuto thought.

"Give her a call," Ikuto said. Amu nodded and grabbed her cell, looked for Rima's name on her contact list and called her.

"Moshi Moshi," a tired Rima answered.

"Rima, it's Amu."

"Amu, what is it?"

"Are you free? For Monday to Wednesday?"

"Why?" Amu began telling what Ikuto said. Including her desperation for someone to come with them so that it won't be just them. "Well, if you suppose…" Amu was about to give a sigh of relief but Rima spoke again. "But you need to buy me Bala-Balance manga."

"Fair enough." She then sighed then, a crazy, wicked idea came in her mind. "Bring Nagihiko with you. Meet us at the café for the confirmation."

"Wait but-" Amu didn't hesitate to press the end button.

"They agreed. Swing by tomorrow for lunch at the usual café."

"Okay then." Soon, Yoru popped from nowhere and Character changed with Ikuto. "Later, little girl." After that phrase, he was gone as quick as he came. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia came back. All exhausted.

"Ami-chan just had to use us like dolls," Ran said, who looked not so energetic. "Konichiwa Amu-chan."

"Amu-chan, what's with the smile?" Miki said while drawing an alley cat (*coughYORUcough*)

"Guys, were going on vacation!" Amu exclaimed.

"Vacation- where?" Dia said excited.

"On a cruise."

"Did your parents agreed-desu?" Su asked. Like a balloon, Amu popped. Her parents! She didn't reply, instead fainted. At least it was on the bed.

Next day…

10:36 was the time on her clock. She went in for a shower. Dressed in a black wavy skirt and a pink sweater. She had her bubble-gum colored hair in it's usual style with a red 'X' clip. She had her special pouch that held the eggs and her Shugo Chara. She went down and was heading straight for the door.

"Amu, where are you going?" Amu slowly turned around to see her mother, father and Ami in another photo session.

"To the café."

"For what?" Amu gripped her hands. She would know sooner or later.

"Mama, I was invited to a cruise and I have to go so we can have a confirmation." The whole family blinked.

"M-my Little sparrow!" Amu's father cried.

"With who?" her mother questioned

"Umm, my friends." Amu was feeling a bit uneasy…

"Boys?" she questioned again. Amu could only give a nod of her head. Unexpectedly, her mother squealed with delight. Eh? "Amu-chan, you can go to that cruise. I hope you can find a boyfriend there. Now, go, you wouldn't want to be late, do you?" Amu nodded and went out of her house awkwardly.

"Boy, was that close," Ran whispered giggling.

"Sh-shut up!" Amu said, getting in her 'cool & spicy' attitude.

"But I bet, you thought of Ikuto-kun when your mom said boyfriend," Miki said. A little image came to Amu as she blushed Crimson red.

"Please, as if. That won't happen, ever-" Amu was stopped as someone touched her shoulder. Amu turned around. Only to let her jaw drop. Ikuto wore a plain blue tee which had a black jacket over it. Black jeans and a necklace with a silver cross. "That's just… wow," she said stunned.

"Thanks, now let's get going."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Awww. Sorry it was so… but, man. I'm so sleepy while writing this. Good night. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want me to continue this simple story…


	2. Shakes

Hello everyone~! Thanks to NeneKanerva, Mermaid-Luchia and xsilverbutterflyx for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, please review.

_**On a Cruise; Double Date**_

_**Chapter 2- Shakes**_

"We'll take one choco shake and one vanilla shake please," Ikuto said to the waitress.

"Only 2?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, me and Amu will share while you and Purple head will share." The girls blushed. "Okay, who was allowed? Amu?" Amu nodded hesitantly. "Rima?"

"Yup."

"Nagihiko?"

"Yeah."

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow is the departure. 6:30. Not my fault if your late. We'll have a special tour guide. Only one room. 2 beds," he said with a smug smirk. The silent Rima burst out.

"2 BEDS? ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPPOSE TO-"

"Me and Amu will share one bed. You and Nagihiko on the other," Ikuto stated. Amu bursted out next.

"GET THIS YOU PERVERTED NEKO. FIRST, WE SHARE DRINK, THEN NOW BEDS?"

"Calm down, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said as the waiters bowed and brought their orders. "Can we please order some warm milk?" he requested. The waitress nodded as she went and came back with a mug of warm milk. "Su."

"What is it-desu?" Su asked smiling.

"Su, please divide this over Temari and the other charas."

"Alright-desu."

"Thank you, now back to the topic." He took two straws, placed it in the vanilla shake and took a slurp on one straw and urged Rima to also take a sip.

"Yes. There's no use in arguing girls. If you don't want to come, then don't," Ikuto said doing what Nagihiko did. Amu's stomach growled. "Here Amu, take a sip."

"FINE! But I'm only taking a sip, because I'm thirsty. Not because…" she trailed off her words and blushed. She drank the same time as Ikuto did. The meeting went on. Before they knew it, an hour has passed.

"I haven't packed yet, I'll go home," Rima said standing up. Nagihiko stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home." Rima blushed as they both went out of the sight of Amu and Ikuto.

"I guess I'll go pack too," Amu was about to scurry off when someone grabbed her wrist. Ikuto.

"I can walk you." Amu scoffed in her 'cool & spicy' attitude.

"Please. I can take care of myself. Thank-you-very-much. Come on Ran, Miki, Su, Dia." Ikuto watched as they exited.

"Ikuto-nya. What will you be doing-nya?" Yoru asked as he clutched Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto playfully flicked Yoru. He moved in silence and followed Amu home, unknown to the pinkette. On the balcony, he saw her, wearing a shirt but no shorts, packing a bundle of clothes.

"Do you guys think I should bring the bikini or the one piece swimsuit?" Amu asked her charas, who were sprawled on the bed.

"Well since Ikuto is there-" Miku was cut off.

"Why not bring the bikini?" Ikuto said and strode in without any permission.

"I-IKUTO!" Amu said

"Yo."

Yo," Yoru repeated and began to tease the charas. He grabbed Miki's sketchpad an made them chase him around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I thought you'd be use to me visiting you every night? Now my question, why are you only in your panties?" Amu blushed and avoided eye contact.

"I-t's none of your b-business!" Amu shouted in a shaky voice which just made Ikuto chuckle. "Now get out you pervert." Just then, rain started pour outside. "Just my luck!" she called. Ikuto smirked.

"Well, you have no choice then." He laid on her bed, watching her pack intently. After a few minutes she said she would get a shower.

"Don't touch my stuff," Amu said. The blue-haired man only gave an exaggerated 'yes'. He restrained himself from touching anything in her room or rummaging her closet. Once she was done, Ikuto also took a turn. Amu was in her pink pajamas and she let Ikuto borrow her Papa's old shirt and worn-out pants.

"Amu, I'm hungry," Ikuto said in a whiney high-pitched voice.

"Oh, wait. I'll just get some food." Amu went down and she was soon back with some 2 bowls of warm soup and a 2 chicken legs on a tray. 2 water cups and a jar of water. She set them out on the bed and started eating.

Miki and her sisters, still trying to chase Yoru, toppled some ice-cold water on Amu's top.

[Amu's POV]

"C-c-COLD!" I screamed loudly. My parents are gone with Ami today anyway. I took of her wet shirt, Hey, it was super-cold! "Oi! Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! What's the big problem?" I asked, obviously angry. I mean, who wouldn't? When you just got dumped by some cold water!

"Amu, calm down." I turned around only to look away so sheepishly. How could I forget? I'm in a room with Ikuto! How lucky I decided to keep my bra on. But my exposed skin… "Here." I look back. Blush came on, as I saw he gave me his shirt. WHICH MEAN HIS SHIRTLESS!

"No need, I-I can just get one of my own," I said in my 'cool & spicy' tone. Too bad I stuttered. He just threw the shirt at me and took a bite from his chicken. Guess I have no choice. He really won't take a no as an answer. I was still pondering if I should or shouldn't, but a pair of arms around my neck and curved to hug my waist.

"Or you could just stay like that," he whispered seductively in my ear. I feel so jelly or something. I shook my head a he released me.

"I-I'll just w-wear th-the shirt, yo-you perverted n-neko." So much for being cool & spicy. I wore it and it was up to my thigh. Better than nothing, right? After eating, I quickly did the dishes and went up to see Ikuto already curled on the bed. But his eyes are still open. "Sleep already."

"But I'm waiting for you to get in bed." Damn his excuses. But it's part of his charm, wait! I thought he was charming. Umm, even if he was, charming, I'd never fall for something as low as that! Is that suppose to be low? Ugh! I went down my covers and went to sleep.

The last thing I ever heard before drifting to slumber, was Ikuto's gentle voice, bidding me 'good night and sweet dreams'.

Next morning~…

"WAKE UP IKUTO!" I shouted. Nothing yet. Neko. An idea popped in my head, as I scratched the spot behind his ears. Or what he calls it, his erotic spot. I heard a soft purr and continued scratching the same spot. FINALLY! He woke up.

"What day is it?"

"Monday," I answered.

"Time?"

"4:50." He pounced up and chara-changed with Yoru.

"Later Amu." He was gone just like that. I took a quick shower and threw on a pink sweater with a black heart in the middle. The bracelet Kairi gave me and put on some knee-length jeans. Took everything I packed and said a quick goodbye to my parents.

"My little sparrow!" Papa screamed so emotionally. It's not like I'm getting married or anything.

"Don't forget to call," My mother reminded. She was trying to restrain Papa and Ami.

"Onee-chan, take me with you!" she called out, having a puppy face plastered on her face. Which would've work if I'd stay longer. I quickly grabbed my travelers' bag and my 2 small suitcases

I went to the Mashiro residence, to see Rima saying goodbyes to her parents. She was wearing a white sweater and an orange skirt, with orange doll shoes. "Rima, come on, let's go."

"Okay Amu." She brought her suitcase and purse.

At the port, Nagi and Ikuto were waiting for us already. And another girl in a sailor suit. I don't recognize her at all.

"Hurry up, were suppose to board the ship already," Nagi said to us.

"Ikuto, who's the girl?" I asked, still in my 'cool & spicy' tone.

"I'm Kurai! Now come on and board the ship." 'Kurai' took Nagi's hand and dragged him. I can see Rima staring at them, trying to hide her frustration and annoyance. I took her hand and we both went in.

"I think this is going to get tense-desu," Su said following us. She's so completely right on so many levels.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Criticism is welcome-nya.

XDD


	3. 313

Hi again everyone~! Thank you for the positive reviews. For that, I'm in the mood of updating. Enjoy everyone, and tell me what you think ;3

Disclaimer: I forget to post this usually. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.

_**On a Cruise: Double Date**_

_**Chapter 3- 313**_

"Are you gonna be okay?" Amu asked to the petite girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, but obviously knowing what it was about. She and Nagi became a sort of couple and pairing, and they were dating, just a bit since Rima became more open. Amu simply pointed Nagihiko with the brunette, Kurai. "So?"

"Whatever gal, I'm here for you if you need anything." She squeezed her shoulder.

"Sure, but you'll mostly be with Ikuto," Rima said in a melancholy tone. But it was teasing, Kusu-Kusu laughed.

"Okay everyone, here is the poolside. And there's the renting of water guns, toys, floaters, bikinis, speedos, kickboard and other swimming stuff," Kurai said winking at Nagi when she said bikini and speedos. "Tsukiyomi-sama, did they give a number of your room?"

"Oh, it's 313," Ikuto said.

[Time skip to finish the tour of the very big ship. In the room]

"Thank you for the tour, Kurai-san," Nagi said, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"No problem, Call me if you need anything!" she said cheerfully while winking her reddish purple eyes. She skipped out of the room after she pecked his cheek. Everyone heaved a sigh.

"She is very… hyper," Nagi stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, you seem to like her," Rima murmured while stumbling on the black and white bed.

"What?" Nagi heard it.

"Nothing," she said bury her face in a pillow. Nagi sat on the bed and stretched her arm. PurpleHead didn't notice Amu tiptoeing to Ikuto.

"Should we leave them?" Amu asked to the blue-haired man.

"Sure why not? But were leaving the charas to keep an eye on them."

"Umm, Rima, Nagi, we'll be getting some beverages." Without a word, they were gone like that. The charas started bouncing on the bed, except for Miki. She's still working on a drawing. Ran so she had a frown on her face. She had an idea, she pushed Yoru off the bed, making his way to Miki.

"Oww! I think I sprained my knee," Yoru said, clutching his knee. The charas turned their attention to him, especially Miki. "Ran, why did you have to push me-nya?"

"Yoru, why didn't you fly-nya?" Ran said in the same absurd tone, imitating him. But Miki quickly helped him in sitting position.

"Are you mad at me?" they heard a voice. Nagihiko.

"I think they're talking, keep your voice down," Temari said as she helped Su to take care of the alley cat.

"No, what made you think that?" Rima answered. But that wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to say something more emotional. Of course she's mad.

"Are you jealous, Rima?" Nagihiko said, hugging her from behind.

"Don't hug me, Kurai might be the one who'll get jealous." She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but was unsuccessful. Nagihiko asked again. And again. And again. "YES I'M JEALOUS!" Rima admitted. She was shifted and was pushed into his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as he kissed the tears off.

-Ikuto and Amu-

"I didn't believe the line was this long, Ikuto. I thought this was high class?" she asked.

"What do you mean, were already close," he answered. After a few minutes, they ordered 2 strawberry sodas. "Told yah."

"Whatever, let's head back," Amu was about to go in the direction of the room, when a Ikuto tugged her. "What?"

"Why don't you give them some alone time? I also want us to have some alone time." Amu blushed as pink as her hair.

"Umm, alright then, Ikuto." For her agreement, she was awarded with a peck on the lips. They went to the poolside. "Perverted neko, you might just want to see someone in a bikini," the pinkette replied, averting her gaze to the ocean. She breathed in the salty scent.

"Yes, Amu, and the person I want to see in a bikini is you," he simply said, but with a hint of seductiveness. He looked at her figure as if she was naked, but quickly stopped himself.

-Rima and Nagihiko-

Silence still filled the air. Rima and Nagihiko are still in each other's arms.

"You know, I think I wouldn't mind if we actually shared a bed," Rima said nonchalantly. Nagihiko laughed and then kissed the forehead of a blushing blonde. "I l-like you." Nagi was surprised but was completely pleasured.

"I like you too." Then they realize how close they were, snuggling to each other. But for them, it's as if it wasn't enough. They leaned in closer, just a few inches apart. 5 inches. 3 inches. 2 and half inches…

"Umm, guys." They parted, to see Ran, Su, Dia, Temari and Kusu-kusu were awkwardly looking at them. "Yoru sprained his knee, and can we borrow the first aid kit?"

"Oh sure, I think I placed it at the cabinet…" Rima said awkwardly us she got up and took it. She gave what they needed and smiled. She went into the bathroom and instantly went out as soon as she's done changing to her reddish 2 piece. "Come on, I wanna see the poolside," she said. "Why don't you change too?" He was still in jeans and jacket.

"Fine." He went in and he changed into a Hawaiian purple-printed shirt and some swimming shorts. They quickly made their way to the pool. On the way, they met Kurai again.

"Fujisaki-kun, I-" she was cut off when they see their hands intertwined. She looked furious and stomped away.

"I think she deserves it… He he," Rima said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yes, mostly Rimahiko. With all due respect, I will make the next one more Amuto. Please give me ideas on what to happen. And what do you want to happen. Thank you and bye-bye.

PS. Nagihiko is Nagihiko. Not a girl, but only a boy. No identity changing T_T


	4. SORRY! :'

People, I'm so sorry but this story shall be discontinued. I would love to continue this but It's hard for me. It's too OOC, my ideas are dried up.

If you would like to adopt the plot and story, MESSAGE ME FIRST. I'm sorry reviewers.

Once, I finish the anime, I will start writing another SC story ((Amuto or Rimahiko)). Please, again, don't be disappointed.

-Sincerely, Mermaid-Hanon


End file.
